Mandy
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas trifft seine Freundin


Mandy By Kiddo  
  
  
  
*In loving memory of Royce D. Applegate*  
  
  
  
Autorinformation: seaQuest und die dazu gehörigen Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Das Lied "I Got You Babe" ist von Sonny&Cher. "Year 3000" stammt von der Gruppe Busted. "Forever Tonight" und "That's My Way To Say Goodbye" stammen von Christian Wunderlich. "Nan's Song" ist von Robbie Williams. "Mandy" stammt vonScott English. "When You Say Nothing At All" stammt eigentlich von Ronan Keating, in meiner Geschichte tue ich aber so, als ob es nicht von ihm stammt.  
  
Mandy Adams ist aus meiner Phantasie entsprungen.  
  
Diese Geschichte ist eine traurige Liebesgeschichte die sich auch um sehr viel Musik dreht (7 Lieder). Wem dies nicht gefällt, sollte besser etwas anderes lesen.  
  
Wie immer habe ich einige Handlungen der Serie verändert. Aber seht selbst:  
  
Bitte, Bitte, Bitte Feedback (das gilt für alle meine Geschichten)!  
  
  
  
Es weht der Wind ein Blatt vom Baum, Von vielen Blättern eines, Das eine Blatt, man merkt es kaum, Denn eines ist ja keines. Doch dieses eine Blatt allein War Teil von unserem Leben; Drum wird dieses eine Blatt allein Uns immer fehlen.  
  
  
  
"DAS IST WIE MIT DER BLUME. WENN DU EINE BLUME LIEBST, DIE AUF EINEM STERN WOHNT, SO IST ES SÜß, BEI NACHT DEN HIMMEL ZU BETRACHTEN. ALLE STERNE SIND VOLL BLUMEN. WENN DU BEI NACHT DEN HIMMEL ANSCHAUST, WIRD ES DIR SEIN, ALS LEUCHTEN ALLE STERNE, WEIL ICH AUF EINEM VON IHNEN WOHNE, WEIL ICH AUF EINEM VON IHNEN LACHE. DU ALLEIN WIRST STERNE HABEN, DIE LACHEN KÖNNEN! ES WIRD SEIN, ALS HÄTTE ICH DIR STATT DER STERNE EINE MENGE KLEINER SCHELLEN GESCHENKT, DIE LACHEN KÖNNEN. MEIN STERN WIRD FÜR DICH EINER DER STERNE SEIN. DANN WIRST DU ALLE STERNE GERNE ANSCHAUEN... ALLE WERDEN DEINE FREUNDE SEIN."  
  
Der kleine Prinz- Antoine De Saint- Exupéry  
  
  
  
"Wirst du es pünktlich zum Konzert schaffen?" Fragt das zierliche Mädchen mit den wilden braunen Locken.  
  
Lucas schaut auf den Bildschirm seines Computers, wo das Bild des Mädchens zu sehen ist und schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein leider nicht, ich bin frühestens da, wenn die Hälfte schon vorbei ist."  
  
Das Mädchen streicht sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Schade! Dann werde ich die Lieder, die wir zusammen singen zum Ende hin einplanen. Du kannst sie doch hoffentlich noch?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager tut ganz entrüstet. "Aber natürlich, wofür hältst du mich denn? Nur weil ich jetzt auf einen U- Boot lebe und arbeite vergesse ich nicht alles was davor war!"  
  
"Ich wollte es doch nur wissen." Sagt sie lächelnd. "Hast du das Lied, das ich dir geschickt habe, einstudiert?"  
  
"Ja, hab ich, muss ich das wirklich singen? Du weißt, ich singe nicht gerne ganz alleine!"  
  
Sie nickt heftig mit dem Kopf, ihre Locken fliegen nur so in alle Richtungen. "Ja, dass Lied passt im Moment so gut zu dir. Bitte sing es für mich. Du weißt wie gerne ich dich solo höre."  
  
Das Computergenie lächelt sie an. "Okay, aber nur dieses eine mal. Und nur weil du es bist!"  
  
Sie schickt ihm einen Luftkuss. "Danke! Ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen, wir wollen jetzt gleich mit der Probe anfangen."  
  
Lucas nickt ihr zu. "Okay grüß die anderen von mir. Ich freu mich auf morgen!"  
  
"Mach ich, ich freu mich auch, dich morgen endlich wieder leibhaftig vor mir zu sehen. Tschüß Lucas!"  
  
"Tschüß Mandy!" Der Bildschirm von Lucas Computer wird schwarz.  
  
Der Teenager schaut auf seine Uhr und stellt fest, dass es bereits 13.30 Uhr ist. Er steht auf und geht in Richtung Kantine.  
  
  
  
  
  
In der Kantine stellt er sich an die Schlange bei der Essensausgabe, als er etwas zu essen hat, schaut er sich im Raum um. An einem großen Tisch an der anderen Seite des Raumes, sieht er seine engsten Freunde von der seaQuest sitzen. Captain Bridger sieht den Teenager und winkt ihn zu sich rüber.  
  
Vorsichtig balanciert das Computergenie das Tablett durch die Kantine. Am Tisch angekommen setzt er sich auf einem freien Stuhl.  
  
Lt. Ben Krieg mustert das strahlende Gesicht des Teenagers. "Sag mal Lucas, warum strahlst du denn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd? Hat man dich zum best Aussehenden an Bord gewählt? Wenn ja, warum hat man mir von der Wahl nichts erzählt? Ich hätte da auch gern mit gemacht!"  
  
Der 16 Jahre alte Teenager muss über den Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier lachen. "Nein, hat man nicht. Ich hab gerade mit Mandy gesprochen!"  
  
Chief Crocker schaut von seinem essen hoch. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht so viel mit Lucas zu tun gehabt. "Wer ist Mandy?"  
  
Miguel Ortis schaut den Chief fragend an. "Sie haben noch nie von Mandy gehört?" "Nein!" Sagt Crocker kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Tim O'Neill mischt sich in das Gespräch ein. "Mandy ist Lucas Freundin, sie ist ein Jahr Jünger als er."  
  
Chief Crocker nickt verstehend, dann wendet er sich an Teenager mit den blauen Augen. "Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"  
  
Lucas antwort kommt ohne zu überlegen. "Ein Jahr, fünf Monate und 26Tage. Aber wir kannten uns auch schon vorher."  
  
"Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt?" Will Lt. Commander Hitchcock wissen.  
  
"Wir hatten in der Schule eine Projektwoche, in der wir uns in die unterschiedlichsten Projekte einwählen konnten und wir waren in dem gleichem Projekt."  
  
Chief Crockers Neugier ist immer noch nicht befriedigt. "Ist sie etwa auch ein Genie?"  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, die Projektwoche war Klassenübergreifend, sie war in ihrem ersten Highschool Jahr und ich in meinem letzten."  
  
"Was war das eigentlich für ein Projekt?"  
  
"Ein Band Projekt. Die Band besteht sogar immer noch. Wenn ich zu Hause in L.A. war, bin ich auch immer noch mit ihnen aufgetreten, wenn mal ein Konzert war." Sagt Lucas und trinkt einen Schluck Orangensaft.  
  
Ben schaut das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied verblüfft an. "Das hast du mir noch gar nicht erzählt. Was spielst du denn?"  
  
"In der Band spiele ich Gitarre. Mandy ist die Liedsängerin."  
  
Captain Bridger hatte bis eben nur zugehört, Lucas hatte ihm das alles schon einmal erzählt. "Wann bekommen wir eigentlich einmal die Chance deine Freundin kennen zu lernen?"  
  
Der Teenager überlegt einem Moment. "Morgen spielen sie ein Konzert in der Highschool. Wer will kann gerne kommen. Nach dem Konzert könntet ihr sie dann kennen lernen."  
  
Dr. Westphalen nickt mit dem Kopf. "Das ist wirklich eine Hervorragende Idee. Was wird gespielt?"  
  
"Eine Mischung aus eigenen Songs und dazu noch verschiedene Cover Songs. Die Musik ist wirklich sehr unterschiedlich. Das war uns damals wichtig, wir wollten uns nicht so auf eine Richtung festlegen."  
  
Nathan Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Gut dann ist das abgemacht, wer möchte kommt morgen zu Lucas alter Highschool und hört sich das ganze einmal an!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Abend betritt Lucas mit der Senior Crew die Schulaula, die zu einer Konzerthalle umgewandelt worden war. Der Teenager hatte der Crew natürlich Freikarten besorgt. Die Halle ist halb voll.  
  
Lucas wendet sich der Crew zu. "Das in der Mitte ist Mandy."  
  
Lt. Krieg nickt anerkennend. "Ich muss schon sagen Lucas, du hast wirklich Geschmack!"  
  
Lucas hebt einen Arm und winkt seiner Freundin zu, damit sie weiß, dass er da ist. Sie nickt ihm zu. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch jetzt allein lasse. Aber ich muss hinter die Bühne!"  
  
Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Schon okay Kiddo, wir sehen euch dann später!"  
  
"Bis nachher!" Lucas setzt sich in Bewegung und bewegt sich Richtung Backstage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als das Lied zu ende ist, spricht Mandy zum Publikum. "Und jetzt bitte ich um einen großen Applaus, für unseren heutigen Spezial Gast." Lächelnd fügt sie hinzu. "Der übrigens auch noch dazu mein Freund ist. Lucas Wolenczak!"  
  
Lucas betritt die Bühne und das Publikum schenkt ihm einen Applaus. In der Hand hält der Teenager eine Gitarre. Er und Mandy begrüßen sich mit einem kleinen Kuss, ganz zur Freunde des Publikums, dann geht das Konzert weiter.  
  
Mandy singt die nächste Nummer, zu der Lucas Gitarre spielt. Jetzt stehen mit Lucas 6 Personen auf der Bühne, eine Sängerin, zwei Gitarristen, eine Bassistin, ein Keyboarder und ein Schlagzeuger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Für das nächste Lied legt Lucas seine Gitarre weg und stellt sich neben seine Freundin. Dann beginnt ihr Duett:  
  
  
  
They say we're young and we don't know,  
  
Won't find out until we grow.  
  
Well, I don't know if all that's true,  
  
'Cause you got me, and baby, I got you.  
  
  
  
Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
  
  
They say our love won't pay the rent,  
  
Before it's earnt, our money's all been spent.  
  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot,  
  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got.  
  
  
  
Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
  
  
I got flowers in the spring,  
  
I got you to wear my ring.  
  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown,  
  
And if I get scared, you're always around.  
  
  
  
So let them say your hair's too long,  
  
'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong.  
  
Then put your little hand in mine  
  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.  
  
  
  
Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
  
  
I got you to hold my hand,  
  
I got you to understand.  
  
I got you to walk with me,  
  
I got you to talk with me.  
  
I got you to kiss goodnight,  
  
I got you to hold me tight.  
  
I got you, I won't let go,  
  
I got you to love me so.  
  
  
  
I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
  
  
Das Publikum applaudiert. Commander Ford dreht sich zu dem Rest der Crew um. "Hat einer von euch gewusst, dass Lucas auch singt?"  
  
Von den anderen bekommt er ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. "Hey, aber er singt wirklich gut!" Sagt Miguel Ortis.  
  
Als der Applaus verstummt ist, wendet sich Mandy erneut an das Publikum. "Das nächste Lied heißt "Year 3000". Es wird auf den besonderen Wunsch einer einzelnen Person gesungen. Nämlich auf meinen!"  
  
Ein lachen geht durch das Publikum. Das schlanke Mädchen hatte wirklich die ganze Zeit das Publikum unter Kontrolle. Sie weiß genau, wann sie wann, etwas zu machen hat.  
  
Lucas hängt sich erneut die Gitarre um und stellt sich vor das Mikrophon, dann beginnt er zu singen:  
  
  
  
On day when I came home at lunchtime,  
  
I heard a funny noise  
  
Went out to the back yards to find out if it was,  
  
One of those rowdy boys.  
  
Stood there with my neighbour called Peter,  
  
And a Flux Capacitor.  
  
  
  
He told me he built a time machine  
  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
  
Yeah yeah. he said.  
  
  
  
I've been to year 3000  
  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
  
Is pretty fine (is pretty fine)  
  
  
  
He took me to the future in the Flux thing and I saw everything,  
  
Boybands and another one and another one. and another one!  
  
Triple breasted woman swim around town. totally naked!  
  
  
  
We drove round in a time machine,  
  
Like the One in the film I've seen.  
  
Yeah yeah. he said.  
  
  
  
I've been to the year 3000  
  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
  
And your great great great grand doughter,  
  
Is pretty fine (is pretty fine)  
  
  
  
I took a trip to the year 3000  
  
This song had gone multi platinum,  
  
Everybody bought our 7th Album,  
  
It had outsold Michael Jackson,  
  
I took a trip to the year 3000  
  
This song had gone multi platinum,  
  
Everybody bought our 7th Album, 7th Album.  
  
  
  
He told me he built a time machine  
  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
  
Yeah yeah. he said.  
  
  
  
I've been to the year 3000  
  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
  
And your great great great grand doughter,  
  
Is pretty fine (is preety fine)  
  
  
  
Die Crew der seaQuest muss sich das lachen verkneifen, sie wussten warum sich Mandy dieses Lied von ihrem Freund gewünscht hatte. Schließlich lebte Lucas durch die seaQuest ja jetzt unter Wasser. Lucas hatte das Lied wirklich sehr gut gesungen und performt.  
  
Mandy kommt wieder zu dem Computergenie nach vorne auf die Bühne. "Jetzt kommt für heute unsere letzte Nummer. Sie heißt Forever Tonight!"  
  
Nachdem Lucas die Gitarre weg gelegt hat, gesellt er sich wieder zu Mandy dazu. Dieses Mal teilen sie sich ein Mikrophon, das in der silbernen Mikrophon Halterung steckt. Währen des Liedes schauen sie sich tief in die Augen. Das Publikum holt seine Feuerzeuge und Wunderkerzen heraus.  
  
  
  
Feel your breath on my shoulder  
  
And I know we could't get any closer  
  
I don't wanne act tough  
  
I just wanna fall in love  
  
As we move into the night  
  
I get crazy  
  
Thinking how it's be with you baby  
  
I don't wanna play rough  
  
I've been loving you enough, oh baby  
  
  
  
Wanna take forever tonight  
  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
  
Wanna take forever tonight  
  
Fill you up, fill you up with love  
  
When we close the door  
  
All I need is in your eyes  
  
Oh I wanna take forever tonight  
  
  
  
Touch my lips, ooo I'm on fire  
  
You're the only one I'll ever desire  
  
Turn the light down low  
  
Make the world go slow  
  
When I'm holding you tonight  
  
Ooo it's so easy  
  
Nothing moves me like you do  
  
When you tease me  
  
And to rush would be a crime  
  
I just wanna spend some time with you baby  
  
  
  
Wanna take forever tonight  
  
Wanna stay like this moment forever  
  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
  
Wanna take forever tonight  
  
Fill you up, fill you up with love  
  
When we close the door  
  
All I need is in your eyes  
  
Oh I wanna take forever tonight  
  
  
  
When I'm here beside you  
  
Wanna see what drives you  
  
Out of your mind- oo baby  
  
I never wanna leave  
  
I only wanna be with you  
  
'Cause I love how you feel  
  
Your love is so real  
  
  
  
Now you know  
  
I wanna take forever tonight  
  
Wanna stay in this in moment forever  
  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
  
  
  
Wanna take forever tonight  
  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
  
I'm gonna give you all the love that've got  
  
  
  
Wanna take forever tonight  
  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
  
Moment forever  
  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
  
'Cause I can't live without you, ooo  
  
  
  
Wanna take forever tonight  
  
Als das Lied zu ende ist, ist es einen Moment still im Saal. Jeder kann spüren wie es zwischen den beiden Teenagern auf der Bühne knistert. Dann bricht der Applaus los.  
  
Mandy verabschiedet das Publikum, dann verläst die Band die Bühne und begibt sich Backstage. Hier können sich Lucas und Mandy dann nun endlich zur Begrüßung in die Arme fallen.  
  
Die Aula leert sich mittlerweile. Die einzigen die noch dort leiben, sind die Leute von der seaQuest.  
  
  
  
Lucas geht mit Mandy auf die Crew von der seaQuest zu, seinen Arm hat er um die Teile seiner Freundin gelegt. Mandy hat ihren Arm auch um Lucas liegen, ihre Hand steckt allerdings, in seiner Hinteren Hosentasche.  
  
Bei der Crew angekommen, stellt der blonde Teenager Mandy Adams vor, und die Crew stellt er seiner Freundin vor.  
  
Lt. O'Neill spricht als erstes das Konzert an. "Ihr habt wirklich sehr gut gesungen und gespielt!"  
  
Mandy lächelt. "Danke!"  
  
"Lucas, warum hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass du auch singst?" Will die rothaarige Ärztin der seaQuest wissen.  
  
Der Teen zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es hat mich nie jemand danach gefragt!"  
  
Mandy schaut ihren Freund tadelnd an. "Du bist so ein Geheimniskrämer, man muss dir wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen!"  
  
"Stimmt doch gar nicht, höchstens manchmal!" Entrüstet sich das Computergenie.  
  
Die Liedsängerin lächelt ihren Freund an und gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss. Lucas lächelt zurück.  
  
Benjamin Krieg räuspert sich. "Stören wir?"  
  
Beide Teens schütteln schnell den Kopf.  
  
Andy Welling, der Schlagzeuger der Band, kommt aus dass Grüppchen zu. "Hey Lucas, kannst du uns beim Abbau helfen?"  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Klar doch, kein Problem!"  
  
Commander Ford wendet sich an Andy. "Wenn ihr möchtet, können wir gerne mithelfen."  
  
Der Schlagzeuger nickt Dankbar mit dem Kopf. "Oh, das wäre echt super. Wir haben wirklich viel was wir abbauen müssen."  
  
Die Crew folgt Lucas und Andy. Chief Crocker dreht sich zu dem Captain. "Sie bleiben hier und leisten Mandy Gesellschaft."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut seinen Chief verdutzt an, seit wann durfte er ihm Befehle geben? Nathan bleibt aber bei Mandy, er hatte wirklich einmal Lust dazu, sich mit dem Mädchen etwas intensiver zu unterhalten. Hatte der Chief dies geahnt?  
  
"Lucas hat mir erzählt, dass du eine fantastische Stimme hast, er hat wirklich Recht!"  
  
Mandy lächelt den Captain an. "Danke schön! Lucas hat aber die bessere Stimme von uns beiden. Leider traut er sich nicht richtig alleine zu singen."  
  
Bridger zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wieso, er hat doch eben gesungen?"  
  
Mandy nickt. "Ja, das hat er. Ein Duett ist auch kein Problem, mit mir zusammen singt er gerne. Aber wegen `Year 3000` musste ich ihm förmlich anbetteln. Aber wenn ich ihn um etwas bitte, dann tut er es meistens. Er tut sich schwer, nein zu mir zu sagen."  
  
Der Captain lacht und schaut sich in der Halle um, er und Mandy sind die einzigen, die noch hier sind. "Schauen deine Eltern nicht zu wenn du Auftrittst?"  
  
"Meistens sind sie schon da. Aber heute hatten sie keine Zeit."  
  
Bridger nickt verstehend mit dem Kopf. "Was ist mit Lucas Eltern?"  
  
Mandy verzieht das Gesicht. "Sie sind nicht damit einverstanden, dass er Musik macht. Sie waren bis jetzt bei keinem einzigen Konzert!"  
  
Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Das verstehe ich nicht, sie müssten doch stolz auf ihn sein. Er singt doch richtig gut und seine Gitarre hat er auch Problemlos im Griff."  
  
"Sie haben absolut Recht, aber die Wolenczaks sehen das anders. Sie meinen, Lucas müsste sich nur auf seine Karriere konzentrieren. Sie finden, die Musik würde ihn davon ablenken."  
  
Nathan säufst. "Das ist wirklich hart." Dann setzt er wieder einen freundlicheren Gesichtausdruck auf. "Ihr werdet sicherlich jetzt jede freie Minute zusammen verbringen."  
  
Mandy schüttelt enttäuscht den Kopf. "Nein leider nicht. Unsere Eltern sind leider beide gegen die Beziehung, aber trotzdem versuchen wir uns so oft wie möglich zu sehen. Sehr häufig ist das allerdings nicht."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut die Freundin seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes verwirrt an. "Warum sind sie dagegen?"  
  
"Na ja, mein Vater war früher einmal in der Firma von Dr. Wolenczak angestellt, aber von einem auf den anderen Tag wurde er dann auf einmal entlassen. Deshalb mögen meine Eltern Dr. Wolenczak nicht und sie sind leider der Meinung, dass Lucas genauso ist. Aber das stimmt nicht!"  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Und warum sind Lucas Eltern gegen eure Freundschaft?"  
  
Mandy dreht eine ihrer Locken in ihren Fingern. "Sie wissen sicherlich, dass Lucas Eltern sehr Reich sind." Der Captain nickt bestätigend. "Sie sind der Meinung, ich wäre nicht der richtige Umgang für ihren Sohn. Das ist wohl auch einer der Gründe, warum sie ihn auf die seaQuest geschickt haben."  
  
Captain Bridger wird hellhörig. Er hatte sich schon häufig darüber gewundert, warum die Wolenczaks ihren Sohn auf die seaQuest geschickt hatten. Er wusste nur das, was ihm Admiral Noyce damals gesagt hatte. Bridger hatte Lucas sehr gerne auf der seaQuest, aber trotzdem verstand er nicht, wie Eltern das mit ihrem Sohn machen konnten. "Weißt du, aus was für anderen Gründen Lucas auf die seaQuest geschickt wurden ist?"  
  
"Zum einen waren sie der Meinung, dass auf der seaQuest ihn wenig von seiner Karriere ablenken kann. Andererseits, haben Lucas und seine Eltern ein sehr, sehr schlechtes Verhältnis zu einander. Das Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter ging früher eigentlich, aber seit der Scheidung ist es zerstört. Lucas Mutter ist weit weg gezogen und hat sogar schon wieder neu geheiratet. Ihr neuer Mann hat zwei Kinder mit in die Ehe gebracht, am Anfang hat Lucas auch mit bei seiner Mutter gewohnt, aber er ist mit den Kindern und dem neuen Mann überhaupt nicht zu Recht gekommen. Deshalb hat ihn seine Mutter zurück zu Dr. Wolenczak geschickt. Was damals genau vorgefallen ist, weiß ich nicht, dass hat er mir nie erzählt. Jedenfalls hat er jetzt überhaupt keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Mutter. Lucas Vater hat wenig Zeit und anscheint auch keine Lust sich mit seinem Sohn zu beschäftigen, die seaQuest war da eine Willkommende Gelegenheit ihn los zu werden!"  
  
Captain Bridger ist völlig überrascht. "Das hat mir Lucas nie erzählt und wir unterhalten uns wirklich oft."  
  
Mandy nickt mit dem Kopf. "Das ist typisch für ihn. Über manche Sachen redet er nicht gerne. Von alleine erzählt er einem auch nichts, man muss ihn dann wirklich alles aus der Nase heraus ziehen!" Mandy macht eine kurze Pause, dann spricht sie weiter. "Wissen sie, ich vermisse ihn wirklich schrecklich! Aber ehrlich gesagt, bin ich froh, dass er jetzt auf der seaQuest ist!"  
  
"Warum denn das?"  
  
"Weil es ihm auf der seaQuest besser geht als zu Hause. Von unseren zahlreichen Vidphone Gesprächen weiß ich, dass er sich auf dem Boot sehr wohl fühlt, auch wenn er es mir nicht sagt, ich kann es ihm ansehen. Auf der seaQuest ist er nicht so alleine wie zu Hause. Er kann sich mit jemanden unterhalten wenn ihm da nach ist."  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es ihm zu Hause so ergeht. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mir das erzählst hast." Sagt Captain Bridger.  
  
Mandy lächelt. "Keine Ursache, aber erzählen sie ihm bitte nicht, dass ich ihnen das gesagt habe."  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. Lucas hat wirklich eine besondere Freundin. "Kein Problem, dann lass uns jetzt einmal das Thema wechseln, da hinten kommen nämlich die anderen!"  
  
  
  
  
  
In den nächsten Tagen verbringen Mandy und Lucas so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander. Am Abend ihres 1 ½ Jährigen Jubiläums, holt Lucas seine Freundin mit einem Auto seines Vaters ab. Zusammen fahren sie zu dem Strandabschnitt, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst haben. Zusammen breiten sie eine Decke aus, dann geht Lucas noch einmal zurück zum Auto und holt seine Gitarre. Zurück am Strand setzt er sich neben Mandy.  
  
Sie unterhalten sich eine Weile lang über alle möglichen Themen.  
  
Mandy schaut auf das Wasser hinaus. "Noch eine Woche und du musst schon wieder weg."  
  
Lucas nickt. "Ja, die Zeit vergeht wirklich schnell. Ich werde dich vermissen!"  
  
Mandy schaut ihrem Freund in die Augen. "Ich dich auch!" Dann öffnet sie ihre kleine Umhängetasche und holt etwas heraus. "Ich hab etwas für dich, damit du mich nicht vergießt."  
  
"Ich könnte dich nie vergessen, dass weißt du doch!" Lucas nimmt das dünne Päckchen von Mandy entgegen und öffnet es. In dem Päckchen ist das Buch "Der kleine Prinz" von Antoine De Saint Exupéry. Der blonde Teenager durchblättert das Buch kurz. Dabei sieht er, dass einige Stellen farbig angestrichen sind, vorne in dem Buch liegt ein Foto auf dem er mit Mandy zusammen abgebildet ist. "Das ist ja dein Buch! Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Ich weiß doch wie viel es dir bedeutet!"  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf. "Doch, dass kann ich machen. Ich möchte das du es bekommst." Sie lächelt ihn an.  
  
Der blonde Teenager lächelt und beugt sich zu seiner Freundin und küsst sie. Dann öffnet er seinen Gitarrenkoffer, verstaut das Buch sorgfältig darin und holt seine Gitarre hinaus. "Ich hab auch etwas für dich. Ich habe dir ein Lied geschrieben." Lucas setzt sich etwas anders hin, dann beginnt er zu spielen:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It' amazing  
  
How you can speak right  
  
To my heart  
  
Without saying a word  
  
You can light up in the dark  
  
Try as I may  
  
I can never explain  
  
What I hear  
  
When you don't say a thing  
  
  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
There's thruth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
All day long I can hear  
  
People talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near  
  
You drown out the crowd  
  
Try as they may  
  
They can never define  
  
What's been said between  
  
Your heart and mine  
  
  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a thruth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a thruth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
Als Lucas mit dem Lied fertig ist schaut er Mandy tief in die braunen Augen. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. "Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Mandy umarmt ihren Freund. "Ich liebe dich auch! Das Lied ist so schön. Du musst es unbedingt bei dem nächsten Konzert bei dem du dabei bist singen! Versprichst du es mir?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Du weißt, ich würde dir alles versprechen!"  
  
Sie lächelt ihn an. Dann küssen sich die beiden Teens.  
  
  
  
Eine Stunde später sitzen die beiden Teenager im Auto und sind unterwegs zu einem Restaurant. An einer roten Ampel hält Lucas an.  
  
"Wann hast du das nächste Mal Landurlaub?" Fragt Mandy.  
  
Lucas behält die rote Ampel im Auge. "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich sag dir auf jeden Fall bescheid, wenn ich das nächste Mal hier bin. Manchmal haben wir ja auch in einem ganz anderen Land Urlaub und das dann nur so kurz, dass ich es Zeitlich nicht schaffe, hier her zu fliegen."  
  
Mandy nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn ich endlich den Führerschein machen kann. Dann bin ich nämlich nicht mehr so darauf angewiesen, dass mich irgendjemand fährt."  
  
Das jüngste Crewmitglied der seaQuest lächelt. "Ein Führerschein ist echt ein großer Vorteil. Ich bin echt froh, dass ich ihn jetzt schon habe. Gott sei dank hatte ich ihn genau, bevor ich auf die seaQuest gekommen bin. Sonst hätte ich ihn jetzt noch nicht. Auf einem Boot ist es wirklich schwierig mit einem Auto zu fahren."  
  
Seine Freundin muss lachen. "Ja, dass stell ich mir wirklich schwierig vor. Dafür kannst du aber mit dem Stinger fahren."  
  
Lucas nickt. "Ja, der Stinger ist nicht schlecht!"  
  
Ein großer LKW fährt über die Kreuzung. Als er auf der Höhe des Autos der Teenager ist, platzt auf einmal der Reifen. Der Anhänger des LKWs bricht ihn die Richtung des Autos aus. Mandy kann gerade noch schreien, dann kollidiert der rote LKW mit dem Auto.  
  
  
  
Captain Bridger ist auf seiner Insel. Er sitzt in seinem Wohnzimmer und liest ein Buch. Auf einmal klingelt sein Vidphone. Nathan legt das Buch zur Seite und geht zum Vidphone. "Bridger."  
  
Eine in weißgekleidete Frau schaut den Captain fragend an. "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Schwester Brigitte. Spreche ich mit Captain Bridger?"  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf, bei dem Anblick der Schwester ist er beunruhigt. "Ja das bin ich. Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Die Krankenschwester nickt mit dem Kopf. "Kennen sie einen Lucas Wolenczak?"  
  
Dem Captain rutscht das Herz in die Hose. "Ja."  
  
"Gott sei dank, ich habe schon die ganze Zeit versucht, seine Eltern zu erreichen, leider ohne Erfolg. Ihre Telefonnummer war die einzige, die sich sonst noch in seinem Portemoine befunden hat."  
  
Bridger ist unruhig. Ihm ist es egal, woher die Schwester seine Nummer hat, ihm geht es um Lucas. "Was ist mit Lucas?"  
  
Die Schwester macht eine kurze Pause. "Er und seine Freundin hatten einen Autounfall."  
  
Nathan hält den Atem an. "Sein Knie hat dabei einen heftigen Schlag abbekommen. Er wird die nächsten Wochen auf Krücken laufen müssen. Außerdem hat er auch einen Schlag am Kopf abbekommen. Er liegt im Moment im Koma."  
  
Captain Bridger ist beunruhigt. Ein Koma war meistens nicht gutes. Es gab Menschen die Jahre lang im Koma gelegen hatten. "Was ist mit Mandy, seiner Freundin?"  
  
Schwester Brigitte senkt den Kopf. "Sie ist tot!"  
  
  
  
Drei Stunden später sitzt Captain Bridger an Lucas Krankenbett, er war sofort losgefahren, nach dem das Telephongespräch beendet war.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Schwester Brigitte auch endlich den Vater des Teenagers erreicht. Allerdings hatte dieser der Schwester gleich klar gemacht, dass er keine Zeit hatte, ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Für ihn gab es wichtigeres als seinen Sohn.  
  
Captain Bridger hält Lucas Hand in seiner Hand und bettet, dass der Junge bald wieder aufwachen würde. Je länger der Teen im Komma liegen würde, desto kritischer war es auch für ihn. Nathan denkt nach, er wollte Lucas nicht verlieren, dass würde er nicht verkraften. Der Junge musste einfach wieder aufwachen.  
  
Was sollte er dem Teenager wegen Mandy sagen. Erst einmal beschließt er, sie nicht zu erwähnen, als er zu Lucas spricht. Captain Bridger war sich sicher, dass Lucas ihn auch im Koma hören konnte.  
  
"Hey Kiddo, du musst wieder aufwachen. Ich vermisse dich! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne dich zu leben. Hörst du, bitte versuche aufzuwachen. Ich hab die ganze Seniorcrew informiert, sie sind alle auf dem Weg hier her. Sie machen sich alle große sorgen um dich. Du hast es wirklich schnell geschafft, uns alle für dich einzunehmen Kiddo. Du bist gerade einmal 1 ½ Monate auf dem Boot und hast es geschafft, uns alle um den Finger zu wickeln. Die ganze Senior Crew sieht dich als kleinen Bruder an. Für mich bist du wie ein Sohn, bitte Lucas, komm zu uns zurück!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vier Tage später hat sich Lucas zustand immer noch nicht verbessert, in drei Tagen sollte sie seaQuest wieder auslaufen. Captain Bridger hatte sich aber entschlossen, den Teenager nicht im Krankenhaus allein zu lassen. Er hatte sich verübergehend Beurlauben lassen und Commander Ford das Kommando über das Boot übergeben.  
  
Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak war immer noch kein einziges Mal im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht. Dafür besuchte die Senior Crew das Computergenie der seaQuest so oft wie möglich. Alle hatten sie mit Lucas geredet, ihm erzählt, was im Moment in der Welt so alles vor sich ging. Aber von Mandy erwähnten sie kein Wort.  
  
Das Krankenhaus hatte für Captain Bridger eine Ausnahme gemacht, er durfte bei Lucas bleiben, auch wenn gerade keine Besuchszeit war.  
  
Heute Vormittag war Madys Beerdigung gewesen. Nathan Bridger hatte die Adams gebeten, noch etwas mit der Beerdigung zu warten, damit Lucas, falls er in den nächsten Tagen aufwachen würde, dabei sein konnte und Abschied von seiner Freundin nehmen könnte. Die Adams hatten seine Bitte aber sofort abgelehnt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Westphalen und Captain Bridger sitzen an Lucas Bett und erzählen ihm gerade etwas von Darwin. Als eine der Maschinen, an der der Teenager angeschlossen ist, anfängt zu piepen. Captain Bridger schaut die Ärztin erschreckt an. "Kristin, was bedeutet das?"  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin lächelt. "Er erwacht aus dem Koma."  
  
Nathan ist fassungslos. "Wirklich?" Dr. Westphalen nickt ihm noch einmal bestätigend zu. Vor lauter Freude umarmt der Captain die Ärztin und gibt ihr einen schnellen Kuss, dann wendet er seine volle aufmerksam auf sein jüngstes Crewmitglied.  
  
Kristin Westphalen will gerade auf die Schwesternklingel drücken, da kommen auch schon Schwester Brigitte und Dr. Griss ins Zimmer gestürzt. Sie hatten im Stationszimmer die Nachricht von der Maschine erhalten.  
  
Langsam beginnen Lucas Augenlieder zu flackern.  
  
Nathan Bridger beugt sich etwas näher an den Teenager heran. "So ist gut Kiddo, öffne deine Augen!"  
  
Nach einer halben Minute ist es dann endlich so weit. Die blauen Augen des Teenagers öffnen sich. Bridger hält dem Jungen einen Becher zu trinken hin. Das dieser mit Bridgers Hilfe dankbar annimmt.  
  
Dr. Griss tritt näher an Lucas Bett heran. Der Junge hatte bei dem Unfall einen Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten und hatte vier Tage im Koma gelegen. Da war eine Hirnschädigung möglich, dies wollte er jetzt überprüfen. "Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Der Teenager antwortet verschlafen. "Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
Der Arzt nickt mit dem Kopf. "Wie heißen die beiden Leute die hier an deinem Bett sitzen?" "Captain Bridger und Dr. Westphalen."  
  
"Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?" Fragt Dr. Griss und hält zwei Stück hoch.  
  
Lucas schaut auf den Arzt, dann sagt er: "Zwei."  
  
Nathan denkt nach, warum hielten alle Leute immer zwei Finger hoch? Das war so schwachsinnig, waren sie nicht in der Lage, sich einmal eine andere Anzahl auszudenken? Dr. Griss nickt erneut mit dem Kopf. "Welches Jahr haben wir gerade?"  
  
Bridger schenkt dem Arzt einen bösen Blick, warum konnte er Lucas nicht erst einmal in Ruhe lassen, er sah doch wie müde und erschöpft der Teenager war.  
  
"2018, wollen sie auch den Namen des Präsidenten und wissen wer die letzte Football Saison gewonnen hat?" Fragt Lucas und gähnt, er ist kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Captain Bridger muss sich ein lachen verkneifen, ja, dass war genau sein Lucas. Sogar jetzt war er schlagfertig und wortgewandt.  
  
Der Arzt ist erst einmal Sprachlos. "Nein, ich glaube, dass genügt, wir lassen dich erst einmal jetzt schlafen."  
  
Schwester Brigitte und Dr. Griss verlassen das Zimmer, die Schwester verkneift sich auch ein Kichern, der Junge war schwer in Ordnung! Er hatte es dem Arzt wirklich einmal gegeben. Das musste sie sofort den anderen Schwestern erzählen.  
  
Lucas wendet sich an Bridger und Westphalen. "Mandy?"  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen schauen sich an, was sollten sie jetzt sagen? Im Moment war sicherlich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt dafür, dem Teenager zu erzählen, dass seine Freundin den Unfall nicht überlebt hatte.  
  
Dr. Westphalen streicht Lucas ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Schlaf erst einmal, es ist viel passiert, wenn du das nächste Mal aufwachst, erzählen wir dir alles, aber jetzt schlaf erst einmal!"  
  
Lucas schließt die Augen, so erschöpft wie er ist, dauert es keine 30 Sekunden, bis er wieder eingeschlafen ist.  
  
Als Captain Bridger sicher ist, dass Lucas schläft, wendet er sich an die Ärztin. "Oh mein Gott, wie sollen wir ihm dass nur beibringen!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Es ist später Abend, als Lucas dass nächste Mal aufwacht. Captain Bridger sitzt immer noch an dem Krankenbett des Teenagers, Dr. Westphalen hatte leider gehen müssen, sie war wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit weggerufen wurden.  
  
"Hey Kiddo, schön das du wach bist!"  
  
Lucas reibt sich kurz die Augen. "Was ist mit Mandy? Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
Captain Bridger macht ein ernstes Gesicht.  
  
Für Lucas bleibt dies nicht unbeobachtet. "Es ist schlimm, nicht war?"  
  
Nathan nickt. "Es tut mir so Leid Lucas, Mandy hat den Unfall nicht überlebt."  
  
Der Teenager schließt die Augen. Nach einer Weile öffnet er sie wieder und fragt. "Hat sie leiden müssen?"  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, sie hat nichts gespürt, sie war so fort tot!"  
  
Lucas nickt verstehend mit dem Kopf. "Was ist mit dem LKW- Fahrer?"  
  
Captain Bridger ist überrascht, das Computergenie war so ruhig, der Teen wirkte so gefasst, wahrscheinlich war die Nachricht noch nicht richtig bei ihm angekommen "Er ist mit leichten Verletzungen davon gekommen, er hat noch einmal glück gehabt."  
  
Dem blonden Teenager fällt etwas ein. "Was ist mit meiner Gitarre?"  
  
"Sie hat den Unfall unbeschadet überstanden. Sie liegt hier im Schrank." Sagt Captain Bridger und zeigt auf den Schrank.  
  
Lucas schaut Bridger bittend an. "Könnten sie bitte den Gitarrenkoffer für mich öffnen?" Bridger nickt im verwirrt zu. "In dem Koffer liegt ein Buch. Könnten sie mir das bitte bringen?"  
  
Nathan Bridger steht auf, holt den Koffer aus dem Schrank und öffnet ihn. Nach kurzem suchen findet er das Buch und gibt es Lucas.  
  
"Danke! Das ist Mandys Lieblingsbuch. Sie hat mir sehr oft daraus vorgelesen. Zu unseren Jubiläum hat sie es mir geschenkt." Sanft streicht der Teenager über das Buch. Dann blättert er es auf, und liest eine Stelle, die Mandy unterstrichen hatte.  
  
  
  
"DIE ZEIT, DIE DU FÜR DEINE ROSE VERLOREN HAST, SIE MACHT DEINE ROSE SO WICHTIG." "DIE ZEIT, DIE ICH FÜR MEINE ROSE VERLOREN HABE...", SAGTE DER KLEINE PRINZ, UM ES SICH ZU MERKEN. "DIE MENSCHEN HABEN DIESE WAHRHEIT VERGESSEN", SAGTE DER FUCHS. "ABER DU DARFST SIE NICHT VERGESSEN. DU BIST ZEITLEBENS FÜR DAS VERANTWORTLICH, WAS DU DIR VERTRAUT GEMACHT HAST. DU BIST FÜR DEINE ROSE VERANTWORTLICH..."  
  
  
  
Der Teenager schlägt eine andere Stelle in dem Buch auf.  
  
  
  
"DIE MENSCHEN BEI DIR ZU HAUSE", SAGTE DER KLEINE PRINZ, "ZÜCHTEN FÜNFTAUSEND ROSEN IN EINEM GARTEN... UND SIE FINDEN DORT NICHT, WAS SIE SUCHEN..." "UND DABEI KANN MAN DAS, WAS SIE SUCHEN, IN EINER EINZIGEN ROSE ODER IN EIN BISSCHEN WASSER FINDEN..." UND DER KLEINE PRINZ FÜGTE HINZU: "ABER DIE AUGEN SIND BLIND. MAN MUSS MIT DEM HERZEN SUCHEN."  
  
  
  
Wieder blättert er zu einer anderen Stelle des Buches.  
  
  
  
DER KLEINE PRINZ SETZTE SICH AUF EINEN STEIN UND HOB DIE AUGEN ZUM HIMMEL. "ICH FRAGE MICH", SAGTE ER, "OB DIE STERNE LEUCHTEN, DAMIT JEDER EINES TAGES DEN SEINEN WIEDERFINDEN KANN. SCHAU MEINEN PLANETEN AN. ER STEHT GERADE ÜBER UNS... ABER WEIT IST ER FORT!"  
  
  
  
Lucas Blättert ziemlich weit nach hinten im Buch.  
  
  
  
"ES WIRD AUSSEHEN, ALS WÄRE ICH TOT, UND DAS WIRD NICHT WAHR SEIN... DU VERSTEHST. ES IST SO WEIT. ICH KANN DIESEN LEIB DA NICHT MITNEHMEN. ER IST ZU SCHWER... ABER ER WIRD DALIEGEN WIE EINE ALTE VERLASSENE HÜLLE. MAN SOLL NICHT TRAURIG SEIN UM SOLCHE ALTEN HÜLLEN..."  
  
  
  
Während er das letzte Stückchen liest schießen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er senkt das Buch und legt es auf das Nachtischchen. Dann blickt er Captain Bridger an. "Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen." Langsam Rollen die ersten Tränen über das Gesicht des Teenagers.  
  
Der Captain beugt sich zu Lucas und nimmt den Teenager in den Arm. Lucas weint nun heftiger. Beruhigend schaukelt Nathan ihn hin und her. "Lass es raus Kiddo, lass es raus!" Er streicht dem Jungen sanft über die blonden Haare. "Ich weiß, es ist furchtbar jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt."  
  
Nach einer Weile löst sich das Computergenie aus der Umarmung, seine Augen sind vom weinen ganz rot. "Es tut so weh! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ohne sie weiter leben soll. Wäre ich doch nur eine andere Strecke gefahren!"  
  
Nathan schaut Lucas tief in die Augen. "Lucas, es ist nicht deine Schuld! Verstehst du? Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Niemand hätte das wissen können. Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen!" Der Teenager nickt leicht mit dem Kopf und schaut auf seine weiße Bettdecke. Captain Bridger konnte gleich erkennen, dass Lucas ihm nicht glaubte. "Kiddo, schau mich bitte an." Lucas hebt den Kopf. "Du wirst weiterleben, du musst!" Captain Bridger kannte das Buch "Der kleine Prinz" sehr gut. Er hält es kurz hoch, so dass es der Teen sehen kann. "Du musst für deine Rose weiterleben! Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du stirbst, weil sie tot ist. Deine Rose, deine Mandy, würde wollen, dass du weiterlebst!"  
  
Das jüngste Crew Mitglied der seaQuest schaut den Captain an und nickt mit dem Kopf. Bridger hatte Recht. Mandy würde wollen, dass er weiterlebt. "Wann ist ihre Beerdigung?"  
  
"Sie war heute Morgen." Lucas schaut den Captain mit großen Augen an. "Du lagst vier Tage im Koma."  
  
Der Teenager bringt nur ein leises "Oh!" hervor.  
  
"Außerdem wirst du in der nächsten Zeit, auf Krücken herum laufen müssen. Dein Knie hat ganz schon was bei dem Umfall abbekommen. Du darfst es nicht belasten, deshalb die Krücken."  
  
Lucas nickt verstehend mit dem Kopf. Er hatte bereits bemerkt, dass sein Knie sehr schmerzte, am schlimmsten war es wenn er sein Bein bewegte. "Wissen sie, wann ich entlassen werde?"  
  
"In drei Tagen, wenn wir auch ablegen. An Bord der seaQuest wirst du dann von weiter von Dr. Westphalen betreut. Sie will dich dann noch einmal gründlich durchchecken und entscheiden, ob du af deine Kabine kannst oder nicht."  
  
Das Computergenie streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Seien sie mir jetzt bitte nicht böse Captain, aber ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine."  
  
Captain Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Okay Kiddo, ich komm dich dann morgen besuchen. Die Nummer von meinem Hotel liegt aus deinem Nachtisch. Du kannst mich jeder Zeit anrufen!"  
  
"Danke."  
  
Bridger steht auf, sobald er das Krankenzimmer verlassen hat, lässt sich Lucas zurück in die Kissen sinken, die Tränen schießen ihm erneut in die Augen. Er würde seine Freundin nie wieder sehen, nie wieder ihre Stimme hören, nie wieder ihr liebes Gesicht sehen, sie nie wieder berühren können. Nie wieder, nie wieder!  
  
Er weint sich selbst in den Schlaf hinein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drei Tage später sitzt Lucas neben Captain Bridger im Auto. Im Kofferraum befindet sich ihr Gepäck. Sie sind unterwegs zur seaQuest.  
  
"Haben wir noch etwas zeit Captain?" Fragt Lucas während er aus dem Fenster schaut. Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ja, wir werden erst in 2 ½ Stunden auf dem Boot erwartet." "Gut, könnten sie bitte bei der Blumenhandlung da vorne halten?"  
  
"Natürlich." Bridger parkt den Wagen direkt vor dem Laden. Er ahnte was der Teenager vorhatte. "Du möchtest auf dem Friedhof?"  
  
Lucas nickt bloß und steigt umständlich mit den Krücken aus. Das laufen an Krücken, ist etwas Neues für ihn.  
  
Captain Bridger steigt auch aus, schnell hat er den Teenager eingeholt und hält ihm die Tür auf.  
  
Lucas schaut sich im Laden kurz um, schnell hat er entdeckt, wonach er gesucht hat.  
  
  
  
Kurz darauf verlassen die beiden den Blumenladen, Captain Bridger trägt für Lucas die Rose, die in einem Blumentopf eingepflanzt ist. Der Teenager brauchte beide Hände für die Krücken.  
  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde steht Lucas alleine vor Mandys Grab. Captain Bridger hatte Lucas die Blume bis hier her getragen. Danach war er zurück zum Auto gegangen, damit der Teenager alleine Abschied nehmen konnte.  
  
Das Computergenie setzt sich auf den Boden neben das Grab und nimmt die Blume vorsichtig aus dem Blumentopf, damit er die Wurzel nicht beschädigt. Behutsam buddelt er ein Loch auf dem Grab. Dort pflanzt er dann die Rose ein.  
  
Als er damit fertig ist, steht er auf und schaut auf das Grab.  
  
  
  
Zehn Minuten später betreten Mister und Misses Adams den Friedhof vom Südeingang. Lucas bemerkt sie erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Guten Tag Mister Adams, Guten Tag Misses Adams."  
  
Mister Adams schaut den blonden Teenager finster an. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
Lucas fährt zusammen. "Ich wollte mich von Mandy verabschieden."  
  
"Wir möchten, dass du nie wider hier her kommst. Du hast uns schon genug angetan. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärest, würde unsere Tochter noch leben!" Sagt Mister Adams.  
  
Der Junge läst den Kopf hängen. "Es tut mir leid."  
  
Misses Adams kneift die Augen zusammen. "Das bringt sie uns auch nicht zurück."  
  
Captain Bridger kommt bei der kleinen Gruppe an. Als er die Adams gesehen hatte, war er sofort aus dem Auto ausgestiegen. Den Schluss des Gespräches hatte er mitbekommen. "Lucas trifft keine Schuld an dem Tot ihrer Tochter. Es war ein tragischer Unfall." Sagt Bridger und stellt sich schützend neben den verstörten Teen.  
  
"Das sehen wir nicht so!" Misses Adams funkelt den Captain böse an.  
  
"Sie wissen, dass es nicht stimmt. Sie verwandeln ihren Kummer in ärger und den lassen sie an Wehrlosen aus. Sie sollten sich schämen! Lucas vermisst Mandy genau wie sie." Captain Bridger wendet sich an den Teenager. "Komm Kiddo, es ist besser wenn wir gehen."  
  
Lucas nickt zaghaft. Dann gehen sie zurück zum Auto. Captain Bridger legt seinen Arm schützend um Lucas Schultern, achtet dabei aber darauf, dass er Lucas Krücken nicht in die quere kommt. Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines jüngsten Crewmitglieds verrät ihm, dass er mit den Tränen kämpft.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zurück im Auto wendet sich Bridger erneut an Lucas. "Lucas, dich trifft keine schuld an ihrem Tot. Das kannst du mir wirklich glauben."  
  
Lucas starrt aus dem Fenster. "Ich weiß nicht Captain, dass haben mir jetzt schon so viele Leute gesagt, aber ich kann es irgendwie nicht glauben. Die Adams glauben es auch nicht."  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie glauben dass nicht wirklich. Im Moment suchen sie jemanden dem sie die Schuld für ihre Trauer geben können. Es ist ihre Art, mit dem Verlust ihrer Tochter umzugehen. Ich in mir sicher, in ein paar Tagen ändern sie ihre Meinung. Im Moment sind sie einfach blind vor Trauer."  
  
Der Teenager schaut weiterhin aus dem Fenster. "Wissen sie, mein Herz sagt mir, dass sie Recht haben. Aber mein Kopf sieht dass anders."  
  
  
  
Eine Stunde später kommen sie im Hafen an. Captain Bridger hatte die Crew per Vidphone darüber informiert, wann sie ankommen würden.  
  
Am Dock stehen Benjamin Krieg, Miguel Ortis und Dr. Westphalen. Als das Auto anhält gehen sie darauf zu.  
  
Kristin Westphalen umarmt Lucas. "Schön dass du da bist."  
  
Lucas beäugt die Ärztin. "Das sagen sie nur, weil sie mich gleich auf die Krankenstation schleppen wollen."  
  
Die Ärztin lächelt. "Natürlich, gönn mir doch auch ein bisschen Spaß. Wann bekomm ich schon so hübsche junge Männer zum Untersuchen?"  
  
Das Computergenie lächelt gequält.  
  
Lt. Benjamin Krieg mischt sich sofort in das Gespräch ein. "Hey, sie haben heute Vormittag bei mir erst eine Routine Untersuchung gemacht!"  
  
Miguel Ortis schaut Ben abschätzend an. "Ben, sie hat von Hübsch gesprochen!"  
  
Krieg schaut seinen Kollegen beleidigt an. Die anderen lachen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Später sitzt Lucas alleine in seiner Kabine. Zu seiner Erleichterung, hatte Dr. Westphalen ihn Fit genug für seine Eigene Kabine erklärt. Lt. Krieg hatte sein Gepäck in seine Kabine gebracht.  
  
Lucas starrt gerade in den Aqua Tup. Als sein Computer aufleuchtet und einen Ton von sich gibt. So schnell er kann, steht Lucas von seinem Bett auf und drückt auf einen Knopf der Computertastatur.  
  
Das Bild von Andy Welling erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. "Hi Lucas, dein Captain hat uns gesagt, dass du ab heute wieder auf dem Boot bist."  
  
Lucas nickt verstehend mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Ich rufe an, weil wir in 8 Tagen ein Abschiedskonzert für Mandy geben wollen."  
  
Einen Moment schweigen beide, bis Lucas etwas sagt. "Das ist eine schöne Idee. Wo wollt ihr es machen?"  
  
"In unserer Highschool. Glaubst du, dass du kannst kommen?" Will Andy wissen.  
  
Das Computergenie nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Captain Bridger mich hin läst."  
  
Andy nickt mit dem Kopf. "Das ist gut. Wir haben schon ein Programm aufgestellt. Wir haben dich mit vier Liedern eingeplant. Schaffst du das?" Lucas nickt. "Gut, dann schick uns sobald du weißt was du singen willst, die Noten dafür. Wir hätten noch eine bitte an dich." "Welche?"  
  
"Am Anfang des Konzertes wollen wir, dass eine Rede gehalten wird." Erklärt der Schlagzeuger. "Wir möchten gerne, dass du sie hältst."  
  
Lucas schaut unsicher. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ich kann so was nicht!"  
  
Andy schaut Lucas ernsthaft an. "Lucas, du kannst das. Darüber sind wir und alle einig. Außerdem finden wir, dass du die Person bist, der dass zusteht."  
  
Lucas ist immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Na wenn ihr meint, dann mache ich das. Aber erwartet keine Wunder. Ich kann so etwas wirklich nicht."  
  
"Du kannst das!" Sagt Andy, dann wird der Bildschirm schwarz.  
  
  
  
Genau 8 Tage später, steht Lucas auf der Bühne hinter einem Pullt. Das Pullt steht an der linken Seite der Bühne. Vor dem Pullt steht ein großes Bild, auf dem Mandy abgebildet ist. Die Schulaula ist Rappel voll, kein einziger Platz ist mehr frei. Auch die Senior Crew der seaQuest ist zu dem Abschiedskonzert für Mandy gekommen und hört zu, wie Lucas seine Rede hält.  
  
"Wir wissen alle, warum wir heute hier sind. Um für Mandy zu spielen, zu singen, ihr unsere Verehrung zu zeigen. Mandy liebte die Musik, sie lebte für sie.  
  
Die anderen haben mich gebeten, eine Rede zu halten. Tja und jetzt stehe ich hier und weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Mandy wusste immer was sie zu sagen hatte.  
  
Kurz vor dem Unfall hat sie mir etwas geschenkt. Ihr Lieblingsbuch, "Der Kleine Prinz" von Antoine De Saint Exupéry. Die wichtigsten Stellen und die, die sie am meisten mochte in dem Buch, hatte sie markiert. Zwei Stellen möchte ich jetzt gerne daraus vorlesen:"  
  
Lucas blättert das Buch auf.  
  
  
  
"DAS IST WIE MIT DER BLUME. WENN DU EINE Blume liebst, die auf einem stern wohnt, so ist es sÜß, bei nacht den himmel zu betrachten. alle sterne sind voll blumen. wenn du bei nacht den himmel anschaust, wird es dir sein, als lachten alle sterne, weil ich auf einem von ihnen wohne, weil ich auf einem von ihnen lache. du allein wirst sterne haben, die lachen können! es wird sein, als hätte ich dir statt der sterne eine menge kleiner schellen geschenkt, die lachen können. mein stern wird für dich einer der sterne sein. Dann wirst du alle sterne gerne anschauen... alle werden deine freunde sein."  
  
Lucas macht eine kurze Pause. Dann liest er die zweite Textstelle aus "Der Kleine Prinz" vor.  
  
"es wird aussehen, als wäre ich tot, und das wird nicht wahr sein... Du verstehst. es ist zu weit. ich kann diesen leib da nicht mitnemen. er ist zu schwer... aber er wird daliegen wie eine alte verlassene hülle. man soll nicht traurig sein um solche alten hüllen..."  
  
Ich habe Mandy etwas versprochen und dieses Versprechen werde ich jetzt einlösen. Ich habe ihr ein Lied geschrieben. Sie nahm mir das Versprechen ab, es bei dem nächsten Konzert zu spielen. Mandy, das ist für dich..."  
  
Der blonde Teenager setzt sich auf einen Hocker, der in der Mitte der Bühne steht, die Krücken lehnt er daneben. Jemand gibt ihm seine Gitarre. Captain Bridger ist stolz auf Lucas, die Rede war sehr schön gewesen. Bridger hatte Mandy zwar nur kurz kennen gelernt, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihr gefallen hätte. Auf Lucas Zeichen hin, beginnt die Band zu spielen.  
  
  
  
It's amazing  
  
How you can speak right  
  
To my heart  
  
Without saying a word  
  
You can light up in the dark  
  
Try as I may  
  
I can never explain  
  
What I hear  
  
When you don't say a thing  
  
  
  
The smilr on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
Ther's thruth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it beast  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
All day long I can hear  
  
People talking out loud  
  
Bu when you hold me near  
  
You drawn out the crowd  
  
Try as they may  
  
They can never define  
  
What's been said between  
  
Your heart and mine  
  
  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a thruth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it beast  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a thruth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
Als dass Lied vorbei ist verläst Lucas die Bühne, nach zwei anderen Liedern betritt er erneut die Bühne, wieder nimmt er auf dem Stuhl platz.  
  
You said when you'd die that you'd walk with me every day  
  
And I'd start to cry and say please don't alk that way  
  
With the blink of an eye the Lord came and asked you to meet  
  
You went toa better place but He stole you away from me  
  
  
  
And now she lives in heaven  
  
But I knowthey let her out  
  
To take care of me  
  
  
  
There's a strange kind of light  
  
Caressing me tonight  
  
Pray silence my fear she is near  
  
Bringing heaven down here  
  
  
  
I miss your love I miss your touch  
  
But I'm feeling you every day  
  
And I can almost here you say  
  
"You've come along way baby"  
  
  
  
And know you live in heaven  
  
But I know they let you out  
  
To take care of me  
  
  
  
There's a strange kind of light  
  
In my bedroom tonight  
  
Pray silence my fear she is near  
  
Bring you heaven down here  
  
  
  
You taught me kings and queens  
  
While stroking my hair  
  
In my darkest hour I know you are there  
  
Kneeling down beside me  
  
Whispering my prayer  
  
  
  
Yes there's a strange kind of light  
  
Caressing me tonight  
  
Pray silence my fear  
  
She is near  
  
Bringing heaven down here  
  
  
  
The next time that we meet  
  
I will bow at her feet  
  
And say wasn't live sweet  
  
Then we'll prepare  
  
To take heaven down here  
  
  
  
Wieder verläst Lucas die Bühne und betritt sie erst wieder zu seinem nächsten Lied, dass er singt.  
  
  
  
I remenber all my life  
  
Raining down as cold as ice  
  
Shadows of a man,  
  
A face through a window  
  
Cryin' in the night,  
  
The night goes in  
  
  
  
To morning just another day  
  
Happy people pass my way  
  
Looking in their eyes,  
  
I see a memory,  
  
I never realized  
  
How happy you make me  
  
  
  
Oh Mandy, well you came  
  
And you gave without taking  
  
But I send you away  
  
Oh Mandy, well you kissed me  
  
And stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today oh Mandy  
  
  
  
Standing on the edge of time  
  
I've walked away  
  
When love was mine  
  
Caught up in a world  
  
Of uphill climping  
  
Tears are in my eyes  
  
And nothing is rhyming  
  
  
  
Oh Mandy, well you came  
  
And you gave without taking  
  
But I send you away  
  
Oh Mandy, well you kissed me  
  
And stopped me from shakin  
  
And I need you today oh Mandy  
  
  
  
Yesterday's a dream,  
  
I face the morning  
  
Cryin' on a breeze  
  
The pain is calling  
  
  
  
Oh Mandy, well you came  
  
And you gave without taking  
  
But I send you away  
  
Oh Mandy, well you kissed me  
  
And stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you tonight oh Mandy  
  
  
  
Für das letzte Lied betritt das blonde Computergenie erneut die Bühne, diesmal bleibt er aber stehen. Die Krücken legt er neben sich auf den Boden. For ihm steht ein schwarzer Mikrofonständer. Diesmal wird er keine Gitarre dazu spielen, die Musikalische Begleitung ist alleine die Band.  
  
Bevor Lucas zu singen anfängt, wirft er einen Blick ins Publikum. Mitten im Publikum sitzen die Adams, Mandys Eltern. Zu der Überraschung des Teenagers, lächeln sie ihn an und nicken ihm Aufmuntern zu. Sie hatten erkannt, dass Lucas keine schuld an dem Tot ihrer Tochter hatte.  
  
Während des Liedes, laufen Lucas einzelne Tränen über das Gesicht.  
  
It's easy for those  
  
Who're gone  
  
But hard to carry one  
  
The goodand bad belog to us  
  
Like a prayer to a priest  
  
  
  
So I wonder  
  
Who will care for me  
  
When my heart's crying a pain  
  
And the only thing that I can do  
  
Is wait, can I wait?  
  
  
  
Time will tell  
  
What's on my mind  
  
Tears will flow  
  
Until my eyes go blind  
  
Oh, I sing until I cry, 'cause  
  
That's my way to say goodbye  
  
  
  
We build castles in the air  
  
And we watched  
  
The world out there  
  
And now ther's nothing  
  
I can do  
  
But wait, I'll wait for you  
  
  
  
Time will tell  
  
What's on my mind  
  
Tears will flow  
  
Until my eyes go blind  
  
Oh, I sing until I cry, 'cause  
  
That's my way to say goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Als ich mitten im Schreiben dieser Geschichte war, habe ich aus dem Internet erfahren, dass Royce D. Applegate am 1. Januar 2003 bei einem Brand in seinem Haus leider ums Leben gekommen ist.  
  
Diese Geschichte widme ich ihm zur Erinnerung.  
  
Ich habe Royce D. Applegate nur in der Rolle des Chief Crocker gesehen.  
  
Denke ich an Chief Crocker, fällt mir immer als erstes eine Szene aus der Folge "SOS im Saragossameer" ("Bad Water") ein. Ich liebe die Szene, in der Chief Crocker anfängt zu singen.  
  
In meinen Herzen, und wahrscheinlich auch in den Herzen zahlreicher anderen seaQuest Fans, wird Royce D. Applegate immer einen speziellen Platz haben, als Chief Manilow Crocker! 


End file.
